1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a ubiquitous audio system, and more particularly, to a ubiquitous audio reproducing and servicing method and apparatus to stream or download a lossless audio source from a Content Provider (CP) using a lossy audio source card as an authentication key.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, audio content is reproduced from MP3, Compact Disc (CD), Mini Disc (MD), or audio book. The CD has good sound quality due to non-compression and can be personally collected. However, it is difficult to protect copyrights due to ripping (extracting various types of music files from the CD), and the original may be damaged due to scratches.
The audio book is suitable for a portable use and the right protection of a content provider, however, is not suitable for high fidelity (hi-fi) audio due to low sound quality.
The MP3 is suitable for a portable use, however, it is difficult to countermeasure illegal copy.